Journey X
by Kairan1979
Summary: X-Men: The Movie/Smallville crossover. When Clark left Smallville after destroying the spaceship, Jor-El decided to give him a lesson. He sent "Kal" to a soul-searching journey... Post X-Men : The Last Stand.
1. Prologue

_**Title: **__Journey X._

_**Author**__: Kairan1979._

_**Fandom**__: X-Men movie verse, .Smallville_

_**Category**__: Crossover, General/Romance_

_**Rating**__: T._

_**Disclaimer**__ - I own nothing Smallville- or X-Men-related._

_**Summary**__: after Clark Kent disobeyed Jor-El, destroyed the ship and then left for Metropolis, his biological father decided to give him a lesson. A very unusual journey awaits him, and he is going to meet very special people…_

* * *

_**Prologue**__**.**_

_Metropolis, here I come! _

The engine of Kal's Harley purred like a satisfied beast. The ring on his right hand pulsed slowly, giving Kal strength and a feeling of freedom. He was leaving Smalville for good, at last.

A new life awaited him. No meteor rocks sucking out his strength. No crazy freaks trying to kill him. No self-righteous parents, who always knew what's best for him. No annoying "friends", like Pete Ross the Backstabber who used kryptonite to stop him.

Kal smiled wickedly, as his eyes slightly glowed. He was looking forward to see the big city again. There was _so_ much to see in Metropolis. So many pleasures Kent Jr. never had the guts to taste. But this time _he_ will be in charge, not Clark.

Kal already saw the looming skyscrapers ahead. He picked up his speed. Of course he could abandon the motorcycle and get to Metropolis in a few seconds, but there was much more fun in riding than in running!

He felt powerful, invulnerable and unstoppable. Like Terminator, but much better. Kal even started to whistle "Bad To The Bone".

_Now when I walk the streets  
Kings and queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied.  
I wanna tell ya, baby  
What I see I make my own.  
And I'm here to tell ya, __honey,  
That I'm bad to the bone._

Only ten miles left until Metropolis, when Kal heard The Voice.

_Kal-El._

The scar on Kal's chest started to burn.

"Aaargh!!!"

Damned scar! Jor-El had branded him like a cow!

Kal stopped the bike, breathing heavily. He ripped his shirt – only to find that the kryptonian brand started glowing again.

Clark Kent hoped to get rid of Jor-El by blowing up the spaceship. After the explosion and Martha's miscarriage Clark's pain was so unbearable that he released Kal. And Kal couldn't miss the option to leave Smallville.

Stupid farmboy! Jor-El wasn't going to give up on him. Kal wasn't Clark, but his so-called "father" couldn't care less. And now Kal was going to pay for Kent's sins.

Kent made a huge mistake. Again. That's Clark Kent for you – Best in Screwing up Lives. Like there weren't already enough reasons to hate him.

"_Kal-El, my son", _bummed Jor-El's voice in his head_. _

"Not again!" Kal cried out.

"_You will obey me, Kal-El! You can't escape your destiny!"_

Kal was furious, "#%& you! Get out of my head, Jor-El!!!"

"_Everyone around you suffered because your mind was clouded by emotions. Now you are poisoning yourself by red kryptonite. I predict nothing but more pain and destruction on this path"._

Kal yelled, "I don't care! Clark Kent always tried to do everything right – and ended up screwing everything! I'm not going to do the same mistakes! Maybe I should just stop thinking about #%&ing consequences! And you, _Daddy_, why don't you shut up and let me live my own life?"

"_I don't want to punish you, my son. But you left be no choice"._

Suddenly the rays of bright light appeared from the earth and engulfed Kal's body.

Kal screamed in rage, realizing that he was just trapped. A cage of white light surrounded him, giving just a little space to move.

"Let me go!" demanded Kal. "LET ME GO!" He tried to break free from the cage, using superstrength. Even his tremendous power wasn't enough.

"_Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent protected you too much, my son. You must__ travel to see how cruel this world can be. You must accept your origin by heart and learn to respect your kryptonian legacy instead of denying it or misusing your gifts. You won't return until you finally realize your true destiny"._

"Stop! Just stop it! Do you hear me, **Jerk-El**? I don't believe in such crap as Fate and Destiny!" Kal's eyes were burning, He tried to use heat vision several times, but the walls of his cage were still intact.

"_Prepare for __the journey, my son"._

There was a flash of incredibly white light. Kal and his shining cage disappeared.

The damaged Harley was lying on the road, one of the wheels still spinning.

Something gleamed on the edge of the road. Like a shard of glass… or a small gem.

_To be continued…_


	2. Alone

**A/N** : **Dargos**, **Tanydwr**, **Harbinger of Doom **, thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Alone.**

He walked slowly, not knowing if there's something at the end of the road, or just a dead end. He didn't care.

He had bigger problems to solve.

Like having to accept the fact that he had absolutely no clues who he was.

Well, he knew that his name was Kal. But that's all. He tried to think about his parents, friends, about his home – only to find nothing. Just plain nothing. And no Good Witch of the North around to greet him and explain everything.

Kal remembered another, not-personal things. Like astronomy, or the contents of the last "Warrior Angel" movie, or the major battles in the War Between the States. He could recite the Declaration of Independence, but he recalled nothing about the place when he lived, or the reason to regain consciousness in the middle of the empty highway.

Another riddle - if he was hit by a car, why he isn't in hospital? And why he was unharmed, except the loss of memory? No bruises, no scratches, _Hell, even his clothes weren't torn!_ Kal groaned in frustration.

As if it isn't enough to feel absolutely confused – there was a subject of strength.

About an hour ago he kicked a random rock – it flew like a bullet and made a hole in the poster. Shocked, Kal came closer to the damaged poster and examined the hole. Then he tried to widen the orifice – and it budged easily.

_Curiouser and curiouser… So I can bend steel by bare hands?_ Kal growled. Literally. _#%&ing memory loss! Why can't he remember at least where this strength came from?_

Should he go to the police? Sounds reasonable, but what it only makes things worse? What if he was a criminal, or maybe a runaway? Kal saw his face in the broken mirror he managed to find on the edge of the road earlier. Dark unruly hair, strong jaw, mix of loneliness and anger in the eyes – he surely didn't look like a bookworm.

_No, __going to police is the last option. _

Black leather jacket, black jeans, shades, ring with a missing gem, about $300 in the wallet, no I.D., no memories and the enormous amount of strength – not the best way to start a new life.

Another big poster. With letters **F.O.H.** Kal had no idea what this F.O.H. stands for, so he came closer and started reading.

***

"**Do you want a safer America? A county where you and your children can walk the streets safely? A country where mutants aren't a threat and locked away?"** Underneath was a picture of a dangerous-looking man with eyes of a predator and wicked smile. His left hand looked like a paw, and he was ready to strike. **"If you want this abomination to be stopped for good, join Friends of the Humanity today!"**

***

Mutants.

Something familiar.

Men and women who obtained strange abilities… somehow. That's all Kal couldn't remember about mutants. But he was sure that something in his forgotten past was connected to the mutants. Did he fight against them? Maybe it was the real reason of his amnesia? Or maybe he was jumping into conclusions.

Kal felt anger rising inside of him.

_It sucks – not to remember even who your enemies are!_

Kal clenched fist hit the F.O.H. poster. This time he wasn't even slightly surprised after punching through it. All the young man wanted just now is to destroy the proof of his abnormality.

He ripped the metal post from the ground and hurled it as a spear, as far as he could.

_Ah, that's much better... So what about my super-strength? Does it mean that I'm a mutant too?_

Kal decided to skip this question. He started to feel hungry and thirsty, and picked up the speed,

_I can just __hope to find Burger King in the end of the road…_

And old red truck stopped beside him. A weather-beaten face looked through the window.

"Hey, what happened to ya? Crashed yoar bike?"

Kal looked at the driver. Plaid shirt, old jeans, arms of a hard worker - a clichéd farmer from movies. Kal couldn't imagine being farmer. Wearing clothes like this and spending the whole life bailing hay and cow-tipping? No, it's not even in the realm of possibilities.

"Wanna ride?"

Kal nodded.

_(To be continued…)_


	3. Homeless

**A/N: d-scarlet, blaker316, C.,** thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Part 2.**

**Homeless.**

She was alone and homeless. And she was untouchable. Again.

_Story of mah life._

X-Girls – especially Jubilee, Tabitha and Amara - must have thought that breakup with Bobby was her reason to take the Cure. They had no idea how wrong they were.

To stumble on Bobby making out with Kitty in the library was painful. But it wasn't the reason - just the last straw.

She was just too exhausted to be Rogue. Marie hated this fragile and lonely girl with poisonous touch. She wanted love, or, at least, passion, not fear and pity.

Marie wanted to change her life. So she took the Cure.

She returned to the Institute, finally free from her curse, finally able to touch.

Another funeral wasn't something she wanted to see. First Cyclopes was killed, and then Professor joined him. Now they buried Jean Grey. She was dead again. As if two dead X-Men wasn't enough.

Wolverine stood near the grave, his face even darker than after Alkali Lake. His eyes looked like two pools of death.

Later she was told about the battle at Alcatraz. Brotherhood attacked Worthington's facility trying to destroy the source of The Cure. Funny, isn't it – to gather the army of mutants only to kill a child? Why didn't Magneto just send assassins? Was Mystique the only member of the Brotherhood capable of doing cloak and dagger stuff?

Of course, X-Men arrived just in time and tried to stop Magneto's forces. Six against… how many? Not to mention that Magneto was the army of one, and Jean Grey (or Phoenix, whatever she was) betrayed them. Leonidas had more chances at the Battle of Thermopylae.

Sometimes Rogue tried to imagine the battle. Storm descended from the skies like an angry goddess, surrounded by thunder and lighting. Colossus stood like a statue of living steel, his metal fists easily knocked enemies out. Wolverine slashed through the enemy ranks, adamantium claws covered in blood.

Rogue shivered thinking of Colonel Striker laughing in the depths of Hell. After all, his ultimate weapon was fulfilling his dream - killing mutants.

And, of course, she often tried to imagine the duel of Iceman and Pyro.

Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce. They always wanted to know who is stronger. Finally, they got their wish. No Danger Room, no teachers, no need to hold back. Fiery rage and ice-cold hatred clashed on the battlefield. Pyro thought he was winning… until Bobby turned himself into ice and freezed John's hands, extinguishing the fire. And then head-butted his former friend, knocking him out.

Was Pyro alive or dead? In prison or hiding with the remains of the Brotherhood? Rogue didn't want to know. Pyro wasn't in her list of friends now. C'mon, who is searching for freedom only to become one of Magneto's toy soldiers? He'd probably give her some crazy speech about "betraying her race", quoting his master.

X-Men weren't much better.

Rogue didn't expect a warm welcome in the Institute. But Storm's reaction caught her off guard.

"_You took the Cure, didn't you?__ Why, Rogue?"_

_Damn, what kind of answer she expected? Storm already knew everything about her power, about the inability to touch, and unsuccessful __sessions that supposed to help her control it. So Marie simply answered, "Because Ah wanted to"._

"_But you didn't need the Cure! Nobody needed it! Why couldn't you understand that there's nothing wrong with us?"_

"_Ah put my boyfriend in coma just by kiss! That's rahght?"_

_Ms. Monroe's anger burned through her sadness. _

"_I was scared of my power too. It took me years to put it under control. I had my share of fears and doubts. But I never stopped fighting, never surrendered like you just did. It's a coward's choice, Marie - running from your problems instead of confronting them"._

Marie was afraid of Storm's anger. But to feel her disappointment was even worse.

She almost expected to be kicked out of the Institute. It never happened. Storm even finds the work for Marie. She started tutoring the youngest mutants. Thank God for her grades.

But her relationships with the other mutants weren't the same. Before the Cure they were distant because of her "gift". Now they were distant because she stopped being mutant. Resentment, false pity, whispers about "betrayal" behind her back.

_You don't belong here anymore._

She told Storm and Logan that she wanted to return to Mississippi. Storm said "you can always go back to the Institute, you know". But Rogue felt that the new Headmaster was somewhat relieved to get rid of her. Logan just nodded and went to hangar to prepare "Blackbird-2".

Small part of Marie wanted somebody to stop her. Nobody did. Maybe they didn't care much about her anymore.

Oven and Priscilla were happy to see their prodigal daughter back home. Aunt Carrie was even happier. Marie decided to skip the "mutant" part of her life explaining her long absence. After all, she wasn't a mutant anymore, and she didn't want her past to ruin her future.

Everything was just fine until The Thanksgiving. Marie wanted another piece of turkey; she leaned forward and accidentally touched Aunt Carrie's hand. And then it happened. Dreadfully familiar feeling of sucking out life-force overcomes her. The elderly woman yelped from shock.

Marie's "gift" returned.

After they took care of Aunt Carrie, who was barely conscious after Rogue's touch, the girl had no choice but to tell her parents everything. Mutation. Hitch-hiking. Xavier's Institute. Magneto's device. Rescue. Striker's assault. Alkali Lake. And, finally, she told them about the Cure. Only a temporary solution, as she just found out.

Their reaction was predictable. They kicked "dear Marie" out of the house faster than you'll need to say "mutants are dangerous freaks of nature and must be destroyed". She wasn't even allowed to fetch spare clothes or make a call to the Institute.

_So much for happy reunion…_

Now Rogue had to get back to the Institute on her own, and as soon as possible.

The Cure was temporary. Everyone who took the Cure is going to get their powers back. Including Magneto. What if he strikes back to avenge the humiliating defeat at Alcatraz?

No matter how much they resented her after she was "Cured", X-Men must be warned.

_Back to hitch-hiking, Ah guess__…_

_(To be continued…)_


	4. Diary 1

**Part 3.**

**Diary #1.**

**_From the diary of Ororo Monroe_**

_**October 13****th****, 8:39 pm.**_

"It's hard to believe that only three month passed since Jean killed Scott and Professor. Three month since Alcatraz. Almost an eternity for X-Men, so much in our lives changed.

First of all, Congress approved X-Men recruitment program. Goddess! Can you believe it? Maybe they softened a bit after Magneto's defeat. Or simply realized that their soldiers weren't effective against Brotherhood and "you need the devil to beat the devil".

Too bad, I completely forgot about the Law of Unforeseen Consequences.

Soon after X-Men Recruitment Initiative was launched, Institute had been overcrowded by new students. And I wasn't prepared for this. More students required more teachers, but where on Earth you can find teachers for _mutant_ school?

Henry McCoy could help, but he is still abroad. Beast gained a lot of attention as the first mutant Ambassador to the United Nations. They treated him almost like a fairy-tale creature, thanks to low anti-mutant activity in Europe.

Thank Goddess for Moira MacTaggert. Charles' long-time adversary joined us after Jean's funeral. Moira was very perceptive and understanding, her mere presence boosted my confidence. Kids adored her; she knew how to make even the shyest talk about their troubles. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Logan surprised me too. I half-expected him to leave mansion after funeral, but he stayed. He spent two days alone in his room. Rogue tried to talk to him, but he was not in the mood. Then Logan started to walk out – only to Danger Room and back. He programmed SWAT teams, ninjas and giant robots and went on rampage, slashing and cutting to release his pent-up rage.

Another two weeks - and he is in my office, clean-shaven and sober. I looked into his dark eyes and saw The Wolverine. A broken man who had to kill the love of his life vanished without a trace. Logan accepted the loss and moved on. He glanced at me and quietly asked if he can help with something.

I must admit, Logan was very helpful. He went on recruitment missions and supervised Danger Room sessions. He even volunteered to take P.E. classes. I started to see what Professor always saw. Not a bitter angry loner, but a teammate and a potential leader.

But still it wasn't enough. I need more staff, and they must be mutants. Good intentions or not, humans hardly could understand the unique needs of mutant children.

I was hoping Rogue will assume teacher's position someday. But after she took the Cure, it's no longer an option. Goddess, I was so angry at her at first and reprimanded Logan for letting her go, but he had a point too. Just like we can't force people to join us, we can't force them to remain mutants if they don't want to. Rogue made a decision – wrong, if you ask me – but it was _her_ decision to make.

Too bad, the only mutant old enough to teach was Lucas Bishop, large Afro-American, former FBI agent. And I don't trust this man to teach _my_ children. Hank ensured me that Bishop had nothing in common with Brotherhood, despite M-shaped tattoo on his face, and his service record was flawless, but I just couldn't help myself. Bishop was too dark, intimidating and secretive, and my instincts screamed "Danger".

Only Logan seems surprisingly relaxed around Bishop. They are not friends, but often spar together in Danger Room or discuss newest improvements in the defense systems of the mansion. Sometimes it's really hard to understand this entire male bonding thing.

Ah, yes! I almost forgot to mention that we added several new members to the X-Men team. Lucas Bishop – I still wasn't sure, but Wolverine and Colossus voted for him. Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Archangel. A brilliant student, he promised to become one of the best X-Men in future. (_If only X-girls could stop drooling every time they saw him! I guess nothing good comes without a price_). Sam Guthrie, young ex-farmer from Kentucky, another flying mutant. X-gene allowed him to turn into unstoppable flying human-cannonball, hence his codename. (_Another hothead like Pyro, not exactly what I need right now!_). And Cecilia Reyes, beautiful Puerto Rican, who could generate force fields. (_Plus she is talented surgeon, and until we find a mutant healer somewhere, she is the best option to patch out wounds. Not everybody here heals as fast as Wolverine._)

I look at them, preparing for another Danger Room session, and don't see children anymore. Even the youngest of them, Kitty Pryde, is different now. More serious, determined to become best in everything, almost mature. It saddens me. It wasn't supposed to be that way. The Institute was created to help mutants with their gifts, not to turn them into living weapons.

But then I remember Professor's words "_But you, of all people, know how fast the weather can change". _There are still too many enemies around – remains of Magneto's Brotherhood, Senator Kelly's accomplices and military men like Track, Friends of the Humanity and rogue mutants, Reverend Risman and his army of fanatics.

And if the tempest is coming, we'd better be ready for it".

_(To be continued...)_


	5. Visions

**Harbinger of Doom, SarraTheDragonGoddess,** thanks for the support!

**

* * *

**

**Part 4.**

**Visions.**

A woman in black sunglasses was lying on the old sofa, staring at some unseen spot on the ceiling. She didn't know if the curtains are open or closed. She didn't care. The woman was blind for almost twenty years, since her mutant powers first manifested.

Her name was Irene Adler. She could see into the future, see visions of things that had not yet come to pass. This unique gift was a reason of her taking a new name – Destiny.

And it was a reason her of being a "guest" of Magneto.

Erik Lehnsherr captured Destiny soon after he learned about her existence from Callisto. Alexander, Irene's bodyguard, tried to stop mutant assailants but was shot from his own gun. Another insect crushed by Great and Powerful Magneto.

Previously Destiny tried to be neutral in the secret war between X-Men and Brotherhood, partially because in the past Raven Darkholme was her friend, partially because she didn't see the ways for X-Men to win. Charles Xavier was a good man, but too idealistic. You must make tough decisions to protect the whole race, and Professor X never had the stomach to do what's necessary.

But then Magneto killed innocent man who was just protecting her. What was even worse, soon after the capture she learned how Magneto betrayed and abandoned Mystique. This man always told that he was protecting mutants from humans, but clearly he didn't care about his kind so much. Irene Adler made an oath - to do anything but not to let Erik Lehnsherr win the war.

But she had to be realistic. A blind woman with precognition powers can hardly defeat the Master of Magnetism. She needed help to accomplish such a victory.

Irene already had her best shot, when Magneto asked her about the attack on Alcatraz he planned. She "forgot" to mention that soldiers were armed with plastic weapons, and Phoenix cannot be controlled.

With omissions like that her prediction became another _"If you cross the river, you will destroy a great empire", _starring Magneto as Croesus_._ And it was almost as fatal for the Brotherhood of Mutants.

The outcome of the Battle at Alcatraz was the decimation of Magneto's army. The Brotherhood was scattered, a lot of lesser mutants captured or killed. Magneto himself was "cured". And X-Men gained an opportunity to cut their losses and move on. They needed it, after the death of Charles Xavier. And Irene Adler was carefully studying the key figures in X-Men society trying to figure out her next move.

X-Men were her hope, a little fortress of peace surrounded by the world of chaos. They were capable to stand against Magneto's forces and win. Destiny liked the changes within the ranks of X-Men. Xavier's dream was slowly changing and taking shape thanks to new additions to the team. Now it didn't seem hopeless to support them.

Storm was slowly getting used to the unwanted role of headmistress. It required too much responsibility; the price for mistakes was too big. Powerful and fragile, Storm always drew her strength from the other X-Men, and now half of the original team was gone. Death of her mentor was a hardest to cope with. Luckily, she had Wolverine on her side.

Wolverine… Irene doubted that he'd ever remember his old self, James Howlett, before William Stryker and his insane experiments. Alcatraz was a turning point in Wolverine's life. He finally understood that he can't just leave, like he always did before, and there are things worth fighting for.

It was a cruel irony that the death of his rival Cyclopes forced Logan to take his place as a field leader of X-Men. Destiny thought that it was probably for the best. Scott Summers was a good strategist, but Logan was a true warrior, and there is a major difference between drawing lines on a map and leading troops onto the battle. Wolverine could turn young X-Men into real fighters much better than Cyclopes ever could. Charles Xavier didn't want it for his students, but Irene Adler knew better. Darker times were coming, and Magneto wasn't the only enemy.

And there was a wild card among X-Men, Lucas Bishop. Destiny's gift was useless when she tried to learn about his possible future, because he travelled back in time. But he _had_ his own agenda, and the woman did her best to uncover the mystery of Lucas Bishop.

Destiny closed her inner eyes and made another attempt to read Bishop's future when she stumbled on something quite unusual. An anomaly, like a large stone was thrown into the stream of time.

Irene Adler concentrated trying to find the source of disturbance.

The world around her slowly started disappearing. It was time for the vision.

Irene heard the voices. Nasty, full of hatred and twisted fun, voices of the hunters who cornered their prey and decided to play with it.

"_Hey, aren't you the little bitch who sent poor __Cody to the hospital?"_

"_You shouldn't have returned, you freak!" _

Destiny _saw_ the hunters. Five brawny boys, armed with baseball bats, F.O.H. letters on their t-shirts.

_Friends of Humanity. Society of mutant-haters. __Modern Ku Klux Klan. Why do I see them? Does it mean a new wave of anti-mutant hysteria?_

Next thing Destiny _saw_ was the prey, an attractive girl with white stripes in her hair. She was scared and angry at the same time.

Irene knew the girl. She was in the visions before. Rogue, Marie d'Alcanto, her own worst enemy. The girl could become a powerful mutant, if she'd ever gain full control of her absorption power. But she didn't even do the first step on this path, choosing The Cure.

_Life is full of disappointments, doesn't it, young lady?_

But Rogue couldn't be the source of disturbance. Who is it then?

"_Five against one? You guys must be real heroes!"_ A strong, confident voice belonged to the broad-shouldered young man in a black leather jacket. He was purposely drawing their attention to himself.

Destiny sensed a lot of power inside of him, and the promise of even greater power that wasn't awakened yet. His soul was full of loneliness and anger. Irene saw it in his posture, cold blue eyes and a stubborn chin.

But the boy wasn't a mutant. How could he have so much power? Destiny didn't know the answer. She could only concentrate on a vision, silently praying for it to last longer.

The leader of the F.O.H. gang turned his face to look at the newcomer. He wasn't impressed.

"_Get lost, kid! It's not your business!"_

"_Did you just call me "kid"?"_

Wrong move, thought Irene.

"_Are you deaf or just dumb? Stay out of this! She is just a freak! Goddamned mutie! "_

The mysterious boy frowned, _"At least she is not an ugly Nazi wannabe"._

Destiny smiled. He wasn't anti-mutant. Good sign.

"_Last chance, kid. Go away or__…"_

"_How about YOU go away and I don't stick your bat where sun isn't shining?"_

Now the leader was really pissed off.

"_OK, mutie-lover! Your funeral! Hey, guys! Don't let the little bitch get away! I have a word or two for this wannabe hero!"_

The said hero was waiting, unmoving. But when the F.O.H. leader raised his weapon, the boy shifted like a viper and dodged the strike. Then "Wannabe hero" grabbed leader's shoulder, free hand was clenched on the throat. The boy lifted him up and sent flying like a living missile, knocking down the remaining F.O.H. members as pins.

"_My turn!"_

He walked towards them with inevitability of a tank. He snatched away their bats and broke them, one by one. Then several well-placed punches knocked them unconscious. Rogue looked at her savior with wide eyes, not knowing how to react.

"_Are you okay?"_

He looked at the girl with deep concern on his face and didn't see one of the fallen F.O.H.'s getting up. Rogue yelled _"Behind ya!",_ but it was too late. The knife stabbed him in the back.

Something was wrong. No blood. F.O.H. member looked at his knife, unable to believe.

Destiny already knew that dark-haired boy wasn't mutant. But the knife was bent beyond recognition. Its blade looked like somebody tried to pierce the steel wall, not a human flesh.

The boy was confused at first. He saw the knife too. Then a menacing smile appeared on his face. He grabbed the attacker and started to choke him slowly. F.O.H. tried to unclench the steel grip on his throat, but without any success, his legs were dangling helplessly.

"_No! Don' kill h__im!"_

"_Why? They wanted to kill you!" _.

"_Because…"_ Rogue was silent for a moment. "_Because Ah'm askin' ya?"_

Surprisingly, dark-haired boy agreed.

"_Good reason!"_ he dropped his unlucky opponent. _"Now run as fast as you can, you scum! Run – or I can change my mind!"_

He didn't need to repeat the warning twice.

Irene snapped from the trance when she recognized the sound of footsteps. Time for another interrogation.

One Magneto's mutants, a nerdy-looking man whose name Destiny didn't bothered to learn was a living polygraph. He always knew when she lied. So Irene had to be very careful with words, doing her best to hide bits and pieces of information from her warders. Small victories.

_Now all I need is to figure out how to __hide the boy from Magneto. I desperately need something in my sleeve, whether it is space/time anomaly or not. _

* * *

_(To be continued…)_


	6. Danger

**Chapter 5.**

**Danger.**

Ororo Monroe entered control room that loomed above Danger Room's floor. She was too tired of paperwork, and decided to watch today's trining session for a change. Goddess, why didn't Professor ever warned her about an amount of paperwork involved in running The Institute?

Control room was Forge's newest addition, and Ororo considered it very useful. _If only Forge was as reliable a__s __his inventions were... _She quickly banished dangerous thoughts from her mind. No need to torture herself by thinking about failed romance.

Junior X-Team was standing in the centre of Danger Room, looking around nervously.

Soft electronic voice announced **"Scenario 240 activated".**

Danger Room started slowly changing... and young mutants found themselfs on board of the galleon. The ship looked ancient, its cannons looked rusty and useless, and sails were dirty gray. Only black flag wih bloody-red "X" and brass name plate "Blackbird" looked brand new.

Ororo couldn't help but notice another ship approaching the galleon from the northeast. Black sails and Jolly Roger gave away less than peaceful intentions of its crew.

"PIRATES!" yelled Jubilee who came to the same conclusion.

A cannon fired from the enemy ship, blowing a hole in the side.

Angel and Sam Guthrie took off, not waiting for an order from Iceman. Guthrie lunged himself at the pirate gunners, knocking them down. Angel used the moment of distraction to take care of the others.

After returning Angel warned X-Men "We stopped them from firing, but get ready for boarding". Bobby was planning to reprimand both mutants for unauthorised charge, but changed his mind. It was neither the time nor the place to talk. Pirates were approaching too fast. "One more thing. You won't believe it... but it's _skeleton_ pirates! So don't hold back".

Pirates threw ropes with grappling hooks, pulling X-Ship closer. Jubilee already climbed up in crow's nest, and was shooting fireworks at the incoming pirates to distract them.

Siryn took a deep breath and screamed. Sound waves became visible as they exited her mouth, slamming into horde of skeletons.

"Wow, Tess, that was huge!" Kitty cried out, echoes of supersonic cry still ringing in her ears. About twenty corsairs were knocked down as dominoes, black sails ripped into shreds, and there was a nasty-looking crack in the mast of the pirate vessel.

Theresa smiled shyly, but before she colud answer, she was hit by a stray bullet.

Ororo clenced her fists. _You can't be wounded in Danger Room, but if it wasn't training..._

"They shot Siryn!"

"Bolshaya oshibka!" *

Piottr Rasputin turned his skin into organic steel and made a step forward. Bullets and crossbow bolts bounced off him helplessly as he leapt to the enemy deck, one-man boarding party.

"Way to go, Tin Man".

Ororo shuddered, Wolverine caught her off guard. Again.

"Logan! Stop sneaking on me like that! Do the same trick next time - and you'd be fried! Consider it a warning, not that you deserve it!"

Wolverine looked through the glass and cursed under his breath "Dammit, they already started!"

Storm shot him an amused look "I'd like it if you tell me what's the purpose of this session? Are you expecting an attack of undead corsairs on Mansion?"

He answered with wolfish grin "Nah. I had ta get back ta them fer damned Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon!"

"Goddess, it was two months ago!"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Stormy".

Ororo rolled her eyes. She hated being called "Stormy", but she wasn't going to allow Logan provoke her. And yet the idea of slightly frying him was tempting.

"Hank called. Want to come with me and meet him?"

"Go ahead, Stormy. I'd meet Furball later", he grunted at the sight of Bobby wiping pirates on quaterdeck with ice blizzard.

_Boys and their toys... _Ororo left Logan to enjoy "Mutants of the Caribbean" training session.

* * *

Beast got out of the car and opened the door for his companion. It was tall woman, raven-haired and pale, in gray business suit. Her aristocratic face seemed strangely familiar to Ororo.

"Hank!" she wanted to hug old friend, but with unknown woman it felt uncomfortable. And Beast clearly felt uneasy in her presence,

"Ororo, this is… Raven Darkholme. She is... she was..." Beast was was interrupted by a loud growl. Ororo turned around and saw Wolverine, with dark eyes full of barely restrained anger. SNIKT! Adamantium claws popped out of his knuckles, feral mutant slightly crouched, ready to strike.

"Back off, 'Ro!!! Lemme deal with her!" Logan glared at Hank "Ya have hair growin' inside yer skull, Furball? What were ya thinkin' – bringin' goddamned _Mystique_ ta the Institute!"

_Mystique! _Now Ororo knew why this woman looked familiar.

Magneto's most devoted follower, spy and assassin with shapeshifting powers, she was incredibly dangerous. And she proved it by infiltrating Institute and sabotaging Cerebro. Storm hadn't heard of her since Mystique was "cured" helping Juggernaut to escape. As much as she hated the idea of a Cure, Ororo had to admit that she was relieved when Mystique lost her powers.

That's why Hank called her Raven. Because she wasn't Mystique anymore.

_But Logan __i__s __absolutely __right. What is she doing here__, and without handcuffs?_

Beast cleared his throat "There's no need for violence, Logan".

"I'll be the judge of that, bub!"

"She's got important news..."

"Not gonna listen ta the snake!"

Mystique wasn't impressed by Logan's demonstration of hostility "I'd like to stand here and exchange pleasantries, Wolverine, but it's not your decision to make. Down, Wolvie. You are not in charge here". Mystique gave him a wry smile, and then... started changing. Dark hair turned redder and shorter, eyes glowed yellow, and pale skin grew darker until it was deep blue and cowered with scales. Mystique, in all her naked glory, stood in front of stunned weather goddess.

"Missed me?" the voice was full of husky, seductive tones.

"As I said", said Beast, "the news are too important. The Cure is temporary. And, frankly speaking, I had absolutely no idea until she told me".

"That's why she was released?"

"I was released long before, Wolvie. I was a smart criminal, and I made a deal. They desperately wanted information about Eric and Brotherhood. I gave them more than enough, but in excahge I insisted on a full pardon". Mystique added with a smirk "If only they knew that Cure is wearing off when they signed papers".

"Did _you_ know?"

"Not until yesterday morning".

Ororo looked at Logan. Feral mutant reluctantly nodded. Mystique was telling the truth.

"Ororo, darling, now you see how important it was? Just think about the consequences. The Cure isn't working anymore. Sooner or later all the ex-mutants are going to regain their powers".

Azure-skinned woman frowned "Not that I'm sorry about it. You know how I felt about this "Cure" business. And something tells me it's one of few times we are on the same page".

Logan asked with his usual bluntness "Why aren't ya looking fer Magneto?"

Mystique's laughter was hollow, "After he betrayed me? After the attack on Alcatraz, when he threw his foot soldiers at "cure" darts? Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm not as brainwashed as little pyromaniac. I've seen his true colors, and I'd kill myself before I crawl back to him to become his pawn again".

"Damn straight. But there's more?" It wasn't a question.

"You and your animal senses! Nothing comes past you? Yes, there is more", Raven bit her lip. "I need your help".

* * *

_(To be continued…)_

_**

* * *

**_Russian translations: 

* Bolshaya oshibka : big mistake.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**

* * *

  
**

The next chapter of **Journey X **is almost finished. But I have to warn you that I consider moving my story to Crossovers section.

It makes sense because **Journey X** turned out to be much more centered on the X-Men than I planned from the beginning.

I promise not to leave this story unfinished.

**MysticWolf1, Harbinger of Doom, Misty Claerwen Sunrise,** thanks for the support.

Feel free to drop your reviews, suggestions, requests.

'Till later,

**Kairan1979.**

**

* * *

  
**

P.S. For those who miss Kal - next chapter is from his POV.


	8. Playing with Fire

**Chapter 6.**

**Playing with Fire**

**

* * *

**The brief moment of satisfaction when he saw mutant-hating mobsters running with tails beneath their legs was over, and Kal turned his attention to the girl he saved.

There was something odd about the girl. Was it a thick white streak in her dark brown hair, or the gloved hands in the middle of the summer, or the strange vulnerability in her eyes – she wasn't the face you can lose in the crowd easily.

She told him that her name was Rogue.

Kal asked her, "What kind of name is Rogue?" The girl started giggling.

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"Ah'm sorry. It's just... there was a man who asked Meh this question, usin' the same words you did".

"It's a valid question, isn't it? So, may I walk you home?"

When he offered her hand, the girl flinched. The memories of Rogue, cornered and helpless, replayed in his mind, and Kal cursed himself for the stupidity. After being jumped by FOH, it's no wonder that she is scared of everything.

"Rogue, I swear I just want to make sure you'd be safely home...," Kal hesitated, seeing tears in her eyes. "Rogue? What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Rogue answered, "Nothin' ta do wit' ya, Kal. It's just... Ah' lived wit' Mah parents... an' they don't want Meh around anymore".

"Because you are mutant?"

"Yes. As fer funny business," she added with a sad smile, "Ya can't if ya wanted to. If Ah were ta touch you right now, you'd end up in hospital. Or worse. Mah skin kinda absorbs life force, or mutant's powers. Ah' have no control over Mah' _gift_".

"That's why you are wearing gloves?" Rogue nodded gravely. "So if these FOH punks tried to have some 'fun' with you…?"

"Ya got it right".

* * *

They kept walking and talking. Kal let Rogue do all the talking. He learned more after ten minutes he was listening to her than after previous two hours of tries, errors and wild guesses.

Kal ruffled his hair. Mutants existed; he was a living proof of it. But he couldn't claim that he understood Rogue's feelings. He was strong and invulnerable, the only complication was a loss of memory; it definitely wasn't the same as not being able to touch. And mutant issues were more complicated than he thought. Rogue explained to him about rival fractions of mutants.

After Rogue's tale Kal felt the same all-consuming anger he felt while facing FOH members. He was mad at her parents, for kicking out their only daughter, and at the "good" guys for ostracizing Rogue when she wanted some normality in her life. As for that mutant terrorist, Magneto, who tried to use a teenage girl as a source of power for Made-a-Mutant machine, Kal wanted to tear him limb from limb.

Rogue surprised him when she declared than she must go back to the Xavier's Institute, no matter how they treated her in the past.

"Ah'm goin' back. The Cure isn't workin', they must know".

Kal didn't understand it. No memories, no responsibilities, nothing to compare Rogue's situation to.

But her tale awakened something inside of him. Not memories, but images, short and vague.

Rogue was adamant, "Ya don't have ta tell me anythin'".

"I know".

But the images were burning him from the inside. "I... saw something". Kal explained Rogue what he saw - the hospital room, a middle-aged man in plaid shirt and a red-haired woman. She was unconscious, and he was holding her hand.

"He looked at me like I was a stranger. And I felt... like I was crumbling from the inside. I have no memories of them, but they are old enough to be my parents. Maybe they ARE my parents. I wish I knew".

Now it was his turn to tell a story, though it was much shorter than Rogue's. It wasn't a wisest decision to tell the girl he barely knew about his memory loss, but he just felt that Rogue won't betray his confidence.

Rogue commented, "Just mah' luck".

"What are you talking about?"

"First mutant Ah' met had memory troubles too".

* * *

"Are you certain they can help me with my memories?"

"Ya afraid of somethin', Kal?"

"I have my doubts, but I'll go with you to Westchester. Can't let you get yourself into trouble again".

"Rogue is perfectly capable of getting herself into trouble, with or without you, Harley Davidson".

Kal turned to see who was following them. It was a woman dressed in black, hair scrapped back in a ponytail, a tattoo on her face and a pierced lip. One of her eyes was covered with a patch. Her companion was shorter, with disheveled hair and a smug look on his face. Kal disliked them immediately.

"Pyro?.."

"Little scared girl in the dark forest, and nobody to protect you from Big Bad Pyro. Where's your guard dog, little Rogue? Where's Wolverine?"

Pyro. Rogue told him about John Allerdyce, among other things. Kal's memories were as hazy as before, but he was pretty sure that he met the likes of Pyro before. The followers of the principle "Do What Thou Wilt" made Brotherhood no better than Al-Quaeda.

"Dumped Icicle and found a new boyfriend? Was he worth it betraying your race and turning into a human?"

Kal interrupted him, "For the record, Rogue is not my girlfriend. Doesn't mean I'm going to stand and let you insult her. One more word about Rogue, and you'd better start looking for a good dentist".

Pyro laughed loudly, "I'm shaking in my boots. Callisto, you heard that? Flatscan is threatening me!"

"Kal…" Rogue looked worriedly.

"Really, what's so interesting in becoming a minion for the old Nazi bucket-head who never bothered to read 100 Things I Would Do If I was An Evil Overlord? Or you believe that using powers to set hospitals on fire makes you cool?"

A minute ago he was so gentle and caring with Rogue, and now he felt something inside of him switched into Aggressive mode.

"Smart-ass comments can't save you".

"Who said I need saving from the likes of you?"

Callisto disappeared with a smirk, a gust of wind blew Rogue's hair out of her face, and then Callisto reappeared behind their backs.

"I can run in circles around you, human. I can hit you twenty times before you blink".

"I don't know, I can blink pretty fast," Kal could swear he _saw_ Callisto zooming around the area. And, after his latest discoveries, he couldn't write it off as a fruit of his imagination. "Hit me twenty times? I'm a nice guy, so let first punch be for free," Kal spread his arms, readying himself for the attack from tattooed mutant.

Callisto cracked her knuckles, stepping forward. Then sped forward, her fist connected with Kal's jaw. He barely felt it. He could say the same about Callisto – a loud crack and yelp indicated that she broke something in her hand.

"OW! MY HAND! MY FREAKING HAND!" Callisto yelled, cradling her fist. "What the hell are you made of?"

"Steel?" Kal offered before he tapped her head with an index finger, knocking Callisto out.

"Guess what, Rogue has a guard dog, after all," Kal sneered. "Now what are you going to do, Johnny? Run away, or stay and let me rearrange your face?"

"Rearrange THIS!" Pyro created two balls of fire and hurled them at Kal.

The fire enveloped him… and nothing. Kal wasn't fried alive, he didn't feel pain from the intense heat at all.

_My hunch apparently worked._

The face of the pyromaniac was priceless.

"I gave you the chance to run away…"

"Not so fast, hero. You may be fireproof, but what about her?" Pyro conjured a giant fireball and threw it at Rogue.

The world around Kal shifted, the seconds slowed down. He was running in a frozen world, just in time to cover Rogue. The globe of fire harmlessly bounced off his back.

_It worked!_

Pyro was raising hand to attack again. Kal moved on pure instinct, and appeared in front of Pyro.

"You can control fire, but you can't create it, can you?" Kal crushed John's flamethrower. "Not feeling Homo Superior anymore?" He raised his fist, enjoying the look of fear of Pyro's face.

"Kal..!"

Kal turned at Rogue and sighed, fighting his anger, "Don't want him to get what he deserved? Fine, I hope you won't regret this". Tap of the finger, and Pyro was unconscious too.

* * *

When he returned, he told her, "I left them on the steps of the local police precinct, tied by the steel rail. I'd like to see the faces of local cops when they figure out that their delivery is two of the America's Most Wanted".

"Ya knew dat ya're fireproof?" asked Rogue with a wide eyes.

"How? I had no idea that I was knifeproof, until I met you. It was a hunch. Today is very hot, I'm wearing black leather, but I wasn't sweating at all. If summer heat doesn't bother me..."

"A hunch? Don' do dis again ta Meh! Ah was so scared for ya, Ah almost died!"

"It's nice to see that you are so worried about me", Kal teased lightly, Rogue blushed.

He mused, "Strength, speed, invulnerability. If only I had an instruction manual to my powers. I made a cutting in the forest before I figured out how to slow down. So, what's your new plan?"

"Mah' plan was ta call X-Men, but now Ah know dat Magneto has plans for Meh', we can't wait more. Ya goin' ta take Meh ta Westchecter".

Kal noted, "I've never been there before. Superspeed can't help if we get lost".

"Ah've been hitchhikin' for two years. Ya'd never get lost wit' Meh on board".

"Superspeed… It's new to me. I don't want you to get hurt".

Rogue said sincerely, "Ah trust ye".

Kal awkwardly picked the girl up, bridal style. He noticed how extremely careful Rogue was. She didn't want him to be accidentally hurt by her powers. Kal appreciated it.

"Ready... Set... GO!"

* * *

_(To be continued…)_


	9. To stay or not to stay

**Chapter 7.**

**To stay or not to stay**

**

* * *

**

Wolverine's sleep had been uneasy, full of darkness, fire and flying debris.

_**"You would die for them?"**__ asked Jean/Phoenix, her eyes turned completely black. _

_"No, not for them," Logan braced himself against the pain. "For you", he said softly as his claws plunged into her stomach._

Logan jolted into a sitting position and looked around, his chest was heaving and his knuckles were white.

He was not at Striker's military base, and definitely not at Alcatraz. Logan was lying on his bed in his room with unsheathed claws, and his bedsheets were torn apart.

_Just another freakin' nightmare._

Since the arrival of Mystique his chances of getting good night's sleep reduced to nothing. The same nightmares were plaguing him for three days. Could Raven Darkholme influence his dreams somehow? Or he had nobody to blame but his own fears?

Logan tried to fall asleep again.

_Wolverine stood at the courtyard holding the wooden practice sword with both hands. In front of him stood an old man in monk's clothes._

_Wolverine waited with growing impatience until an old man broke the silence. _

_"I observed you for a long time, Logan-san. You are arrogant and ignorant; you know nothing about humility, patience and self-discipline. In your fights with The Hand you demonstrated the rage of the beast that has nothing to do with the way of the warrior," shaking his head with displeasure, old monk added, " Your stance is terrible too. Give me a reason why I must waste my time by trying to turn a barbarian with the manners of an ape into a warrior"._

_Logan stepped forward, dark eyes gleaming dangerously, "I am the best at what I do"._

_"Are you the best, Logan-san? We'll see. I want you to hold this position for an hour. Don't move, don't speak, your muscles must remain still," the monk turned the huge hourglass over. "You may start now, Logan-san "._

The dream was strange, but it was a nice change from the neverending nightmare.

Logan had no memories that he had ever been to Japan, and yet in the dream he spoke Japanese. Who was the old bald-headed man that looked like a character from kung-fu movie? What was the name of a beautiful young lady in white kimono who stared at them through the half-opened window? That woman meant something for him; Logan could bet his claws and dog tags on it.

Putting on t-shirt and jeans, Logan made his way to the kitchen. He desperately needed something to drink.

There was semi-darkness in the Institute corridors, Wolverine reached kitchen's door; the urge to drink was getting stronger with every step he took. Then he heard the hushed voices coming from inside.

"Was this sneaking around really necessary?"

"Ah' told ya. Ah'm tired. Can't face 'em raght now".

_Rogue. _

Once he promised to look after her. One of thousand promises he couldn't keep. After Jean died in his arms, for a time he wasn't able to look after himself, much less to take care of Rogue.

The girl looked sad and tired. And she was wearing gloves again – this little fact spoke volumes to the feral mutant.

_If Mystique can regain her powers, why not Rogue? __Poor kid, here goes your chance to turn over a new leaf._

Logan stepped into the kitchen to greet Rogue and ended on the receiving end of very unfriendly glare. The young man with sharp blue eyes towered over Rogue protectively, as if he could give her strength just by being close. He couldn't be much older than Marie but was surrounded by an invisible aura of confidence, and there was something odd about his scent, something that rubbed Logan the wrong way.

Rogue, seeing the hostility radiating from two men, intervened, "Logan? That's Kal. He saved mah life. Kal, that's Logan. Ah' told ya 'bout him".

"Glad to meet you, Logan," Kal said with hollow enthusiasm.

Wolverine said quietly, "Welcome back, kid". He would have liked to say much more, but he couldn't trust his voice.

_Saved your life__? What the hell happened to you, kid?_

_

* * *

_

"I am not staying".

The boy's powers were exceptional, he wasn't in denial about being a mutant and he didn't want to become "normal". Kal was attacked by Magneto's mutants – and won! But her offer to join the Institute was met with a blunt refusal.

Kal repeated, "Miss Storm, I told you, I'm not going to stay. I only came to Westchester because Rogue needed an escort, and now I'm leaving. I don't have a reason to stay anyway. Your telepath was killed. How can you help me with my memories? Arrange me a meeting with the shrink?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's this hostility coming from?" Ororo had a very good guess why, but she wanted to hear it from Kal.

"Let me ask you some questions, Miss Storm. Magneto thinks that the humans are inferior beings. What about you?"

"Kal, I thought Rogue told you about Professor Xavier and why he founded this place".

Kal waved his hand dismissively, "I know that you are preaching about peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans. But I believe that actions speak louder than words. Tell me, Miss. Storm, how many humans, normal humans without X-Gene, are currently in your Institute?"

Storm saw that it was a loaded question.

"It's complicated…"

"Then try to un-complicate it for me, Miss Storm".

"Kal, you must know there is a lot of distrust and hatred against mutants in the world. These so-called "friends" of the humanity are not the only one group of mutant-haters. I've met teachers filling the heads of the children with pseudo-scientifical gibberish about us; doctors who think that allowing an injured mutant to die is not a breach of Hippocratic Oath; preachers who spread a word about mutants being the children of Satan. With that level of distrust it's hard to find people who want to work with mutant kids".

"So it's humans who don't want to work with you, not the other way around? Then why did all of you treat Rogue like dirt after she took the Cure?"

Kal confirmed Storm's suspicions. He was looking at X-Men through the veil of Rogue's bitterness.

"Kal, try to put yourself in my place. What if you were preparing for the battle that can change the world, and find that one of your teammates deserted you? We already lost Pyro; Scott and Professor were killed and Jean turned into a monster. And all the X-Men were angry and hurt then after Rogue's departure. I must admit, I was angry too. I thought I taught her better than that".

Kal nodded, "I see. You really don't get it, do you? It's easy to talk about gifts if you won in genetic lottery and can shot thunderbolts from your palms. But Rogue saw a lot of less fortunate mutants at the Cure Clinic. X-Gene crippled them physically, turned them into a freak show, and gave no flashy powers as a consolation prize. Go on, try to tell one of these guys that they are "gifted", Miss Storm," he paused for a breath. "That's why I don't want to join X-Men. Not everything is about you and your crusade. Sometimes people think about their well-being first, and it doesn't make them criminals. And you can't force them to be mutants if it's against their will. Now, if you excuse me…" He walked out of the office, closing the door after him.

Ororo rubbed the temples. She wasn't getting enough sleep recently; the return of Marie opened a new can of worms for X-Men. And she wasn't in the mood to argue with an angry teenage mutant who sees the world in black and white.

_Was it __just as hard for all of us when Logan came to the Institute? Goddess, I wish the Professor was here! He could come up with the right words to answer Kal's accusations. _

When Ororo left the office, she and spotted Wolverine standing with his back leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"That went spectacularly badly, Stormy. Chuck was much better in givin' a sales pitch".

"You heard everything?" Wolverine nodded. "He thinks that I can forget about Rogue because it was convenient for me. Can you believe it?"

"He's exaggeratin' a lot, but there was a grain of truth in everythin' the boy said. You can be judgmental, Stormy".

"I must talk to Kal again, make him understand…"

"Stormy," he interrupted her. "Get some rest, you have circles under eyes. Lemme handle the boy".

* * *

Kal knocked for the third time when he heard the familiar voice.

"She's not in her room, bub. She is in med lab, with Doc McCoy. Physical evaluation or somethin', I don't get this doctor-y stuff at all".

Kal turned to Logan and they exchanged uneasy glances.

"I just wanted to say good-bye to her before I leave".

"Leavin' already, bub? Don' you want to know that you are on the old buckethead's Hit List since yesterday?"

"Why?"

"Can't think of a single reason why Mags shouldn't want your head on a plate. His lackeys have been taught a lesson they will not soon forget, you ruined his plans, what do you expect in return - five dozen roses?"

"I can handle Magneto".

"Sure you can, tough guy," Logan chuckled humorlessly. "'Cause you know so much 'bout your powers. You know you are a fast, but are you faster than a speedin' bullet? Strong, but are you stronger than a locomotive? And what are the limits of your invulnerability? See, I know a thing or two about bein' unbreakable. I have skeleton made from indestructible metal, and I can heal from almost everythin'. But I can be hurt and I can be killed. Everybody have a weakness, Kal, you just don't know yours".

"I don't know, but you want to find it out?"

"You are barking at the wrong tree, bub. When Magneto kidnapped Rogue I went after her alone. I learned it the hard way that I'm powerless against Mags".

"Because your skeleton is metal and he controls metal?"

"Usually adamantium in my bones is givin' me an edge, but that time it was my weakness. I don't want you to learn your weaknesses the hard way. Why don't you stay for a few days, give the Institute honest try? If not for yourself, then do it for Rogue. She can use a friend, and you can see if we take good care of her," he added, "And I can help you wit' your powers while are you here".

Kal was lost in thoughts for a while. Logan mentally crossed his fingers. Then the young mutant said, "Fine. But don't expect me to stay long".

Logan watched the boy leaving.

Now he knew what was odd about his scent. The boy wasn't sweating.

* * *

_(To be continued…)_


	10. Once a leader

**Chapter 8.**

**Once a leader…**

* * *

"I told you - it's all her fault!"

As Magneto entered the conference room, he heard the voices ofCallisto and Pyro. They were engaged in a heated argument, the rest of the Acolytes had too much fun watching their spat to pay any attention to the door.

"If she warned me that the guy was a mutant…"

"You, dumbass! How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through that thick skull of yours? He-wasn't-a-mutant!"

Pyro yelled, "Oh, I get it! He was only a human! And your arm is in a sling because he eats a lot of spinach!"

"You lousy, good-at-nothing...!"

Magneto cleared his throat. It wasn't loud, but stopped the bickering immediately. Morph, the newest addition to the team, shapeshifter and practical joker, winked from behind Magneto's back and made a 'zipping the lips' grimace; a zipper magically appeared in place of his mouth.

"You disappointed me," Pyro gulped. "When I send two of my Acolytes on a simple mission, I don't expect them to get captured. The mere fact that you failed to bring Rogue back is bad enough, but I had to send in another team to retrieve _you,_" Magneto's eyes were sharp as razor blades, "I was tempted to leave you to rot in the jail cell. I have little tolerance for those who don't meet my expectations. Brotherhood of Mutants must be strong, it can't show any weaknesses, especially now".

"We couldn't know…"

"What exactly you don't know? What to do if you face an unknown opponent?"

Callisto said, "I was sure he is just a human. My powers..."

"This," Magneto said, tapping his helmet with the index finger, "can protect me from telepathic attacks. You ever thought that there is some way to shield a person from your built-in mutant detector?"

"No".

"No. That's what I thought. And that's your first mistake – relying on the powers too much. We are Homo Superior, but it doesn't give us a luxury to become overconfident," Magneto continued, "Your second mistake was allowing the enemy to trick you into attacking him. Anything you could they to justify the lapse of judgment?"

The woman knew better than to argue. Magneto was right. Rogue's new boyfriend was too eager when he offered to hit him, and she suspected nothing, until her fist connected with his jaw and she felt like she hit a brick wall.

Morph quickly turned into a teenage version of Callisto. Pigtails, eye patch, Lolita dress and piercing – it was truly a weird mix. Acolytes tried to hold back the laughter as hard as they could, and failed miserably. Juggernaut accidentally banged his head against the wall, leaving a dent in the concrete.

Once again Callisto had to fight the urge to strangle the pale-faced mutant. Out of all three newest Acolytes, Morph was the most irritating. He enjoyed the role of Magneto's court jester too much, and seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to get under everybody's skin.

The Master of Magnetism ignored shapeshifter's usual antics with a royal indifference and switched his attention from the one-eyed woman to the pyrokinetic.

"Pyro, you tried to kill Rogue. Against my strict orders, I must add. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough for you? If Rogue is dead, she is useless! That pathetic attempt to kill her was your final – and worst – mistake! "

'Teenage Callisto' turned into Bobby Drake.

"Maybe you should go back to school, Pyro," faux-Iceman said with a super-sized shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

Magneto was in foul mood. The first major mission since Alcatraz ended in a disaster; two Acolytes were captured and the reputation of the Brotherhood tarnished - all because of one woman, too stubborn for her own good.

Chewing up Pyro and Callisto was just an appetizer before a large meal. Now it was a time for Destiny to pay for her treachery. Nobody fools him twice and gets away with it.

"If there's anything I can do, Master?" Morph interrupted his thoughts, and Magneto saw that the shapshifter did it on purpose. "Prepare the torture chamber, perhaps?"

"Morph, we don't have a torture chamber".

"I was under an impression that you wish we had one. Weren't you planning to do something nasty and painful to the only mutant prophetess?"

"How can you be so calm after everything she did? That woman betrayed her kind!"

"Destiny was kidnapped, you killed her bodyguard, then you imprisoned and interrogated her," Morph's clothes changed into a prison robe, "and yet you expect her to be loyal to your cause and help you change the world? Bravo, Boss, you really know how to win friends and to influence people. You should write a book".

Magneto grumbled, "You talk like you are sympathize with her".

"Nope", Morph disagreed, "just trying to see both sides. Ah, and one more thing for you to consider. I'm worried that if Destiny feels cornered without a slightest chance to escape, she can do something drastic like committing suicide".

After Morph left, Magneto stayed to think about everything his jester said. It was easy to forget that there was very clever and observant man under the fool's mask.

Perhaps he could try another approach. If it fails – he had nothing to lose.

* * *

The guard barked, "Get up! Boss wants to see you".

_I know._

Destiny was practically dragged through the corridors, with two guards acting as human arm cuffs. She missed her cane; it was taken from her after Magneto discovered the hidden blade.

The vision came to her when she was in the middle of the corridor leading to the conference room. _The taller guard was lying in the pool of his own blood, his lungs pierced by Wolverine's claws_. The fate of other one she already saw two days ago. _The pale thin man on life support; he used his powers too often and developed the brain tumor._

Irene Adler could easy manage without the bitter knowledge about their deaths. These two were just the foot soldiers, the pawns. As Magneto himself said, "In chess, pawns always go first".

The corridor ended, double door opened.

"No more incidents with her?" asked Magneto's voice.

"Nothing, boss".

"Very good. Now leave us alone," the _second sight_ told Destiny that the guards obeyed, and she was left with Magneto and Polugraph. She felt naked under the piercing gaze of the old basilisk.

Erik Lehnsherr deserved the name "Phoenix" much more than poor Jean Grey. He avoided capture after being Cured, went into a hiding for a while, restored his powers, and then regained control over the Brotherhood with miraculous ease. These fools learned nothing from Alcatraz massacre.

"Sit down," very simple request, but if could mean a death sentence. Or worse. "Rogue escaped. But you already know it, don't you, Irene?" his calm façade and the way he used her 'slave' name made Destiny tremble. It could be easier for her if Magneto yelled "Traitor!"

"I knew. And I knew her chances to survive your plans," Destiny the defiant look on her face Magneto already saw when he offered her to join the Brothehood. "You like to think that you are a sort of mutant messiah, but the true Messiah sacrificed himself, and you keep sacrificing the others.

What you can't see, Magneto, is that all your great plans are touched by madness. Remember how you wanted to transform the world leaders into mutants? Do you know what could happened if you succeeded? And I am talking about the best case scenario, with all the mutants you've made stable, unlike the late Senator Kelly?"

"Tell me!" ordered Magneto. "What did you saw?"

"Extinction. World War III. The majority of the mutants wiped out, killed or depowered in ten years. You should thank X-Men for stopping your infernal machine before it doomed the mutantkind".

"Polygraph?"

"She is telling the truth. Or at least the truth she believed (?)," the bespectacled mutant was pale.

"What about…"

"Your new plan? I can't say. Too many variables in play to see the outcome".

"Truth".

"And I can safely assume that the young man who saved Rogue is one of those variables?" Magneto asked. "He wasn't a mutant, was he?"

"No, he wasn't," with Polygraph in the room Destiny had to give a straight answer.

"What is the source of his power?"

"I don't know".

"Truth," confirmed Polygraph.

"Have you ever seen the likes of him before?"

"No".

"Truth".

"Where is he now?"

"He at Xavier's Institute, talking to Rogue".

"Truth".

* * *

Magneto was amazed how much he was able to get from Destiny without resorting to threats. Morph was right – again.

Rogue can wait. Her friend _wasn't a mutant_. That could only mean one of two things.

Magneto knew that the military scientists attempted to create superhumans since World War II. Hitler, Roosevelt and Stalin launched their super-soldier programs almost simultaneously. German experiments in Lebensborn ended with the Third Reich, Russian genetics was crippled by Stalin's paranoia. The American Weapon X Program lasted almost half a century, only to face failure after failure. Could somebody else succeeded when they failed? With the army of powerhouses loyal to the government the only advantage the mutants had over humans can be lost.

But the artificial superhumans were the lesser evil. Magneto dealt with the governments before; Mother Nature can be much more formidable opponent.

Mutants were Homo Superior, next step on the evolutionary ladder. But with the evolution throwing the dice again and again, logic dictated to expect the new species, superior to the mutants. Fearsome demigods, who can change the course of mighty rivers and move the mountains with bare hands; invincible and maybe even immortal.

He always considered Phoenix an Ultimate Mutant. He saw the full extent of her abilities and the devastation she could cause. What if Rogue's new friend was potentially more powerful?

Magneto ordered Destiny to concentrate her efforts on Kal, and sent the new instructions to his mole in the Institute. Wait, watch and learn everything he can about the young man. He makes his move when the Brotherhood is ready. And if the boy is not a threat of apocalyptic level, so be it. Better to overestimate the opponent.

Now, as a first step of his new plan, Magneto arranged the meeting with an old friend.

* * *

_(To be continued…)_


End file.
